Time Again
by Spikebot
Summary: AU-ish To make it simple. Future Spike comes and takes Buffy to the past to stop his master from biting and killing her. While Buffy as fun in 1880 future Spike takes the Scoobies to meet their future selves and train for the battle before getting sent to


Disclaimer: Yes, I am Joss Whedon.I write these fanfictions when I get bored. Anyway, all charas don't belong to me so don't sue. Please and thank you.  
  
Summery: AU-ish To make it simple. Future Spike comes and takes Buffy to the past to stop his master from biting and killing her. While Buffy as fun in 1880 future Spike takes the Scoobies to meet their future selves and train for the battle before getting sent to the past with Buffy before the final showdown and I'm gonna leave you hanging.  
  
^Sunnydale 2003^  
  
"Spike.just go away!" The tired Slayer yelled walking towards home after a painful patrol. She was fully aware of the gash on the side of her head, which still bled freely, but wasn't about to let it slow her down, at least not with a certain blonde vampire nearby.  
  
"Oh, good comeback Slayer, d'you think of that one all by yourself or did you have to have the scoobies help?" Spike sneered, following close behind her, barely a foot separated them and neither commented, "Bloody brain damage you've got and I'm not surprised."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks whirling around to face him, ready to shout insults until the sun rose. At which point she'd shoved him into the shade, instead she lost her balance curtsy of the concussion she was bound to have and ended up resting comfortably in his arms. "Oh shut up and leave me alone." She grumbled once the dizziness had gone.  
  
"Stop being a hero Slayer, you're not making it home alone tonight. You don't take on a clan of Hell-beasts and walk away clean." The vampire scowled, he too had a show of wounds, a rather large slice on his arm being the worst. "Now be a good little Slayer and let me get you home."  
  
She murmured something to low for even him and his vampiric hearing to understand, although he was sure it was an insult, but she made no move to pull away from his hold. In one fluid moment she went from leaning against him to curling up in his arms. Getting her home now was less of a problem and he had her safely tucked away and bandaged before silently slipping out and back to his crypt. Minutes before the sun rose on an innocent town of waking people.  
  
~The Distant Future~  
  
"Aw.Poor Spikey losses again.." The small, yet most feared Master Vampiress said with a laugh running her hand over his arm, tracing the black designs on his skin. He sat still with a sigh under her touch, "I'll even let you go back and see her." She added her hand slowly made its way to the silver and gold wristband he wore metal straps attaching it around each of his fingers, a white opal, swirling with color was its centerpiece.  
  
He pulled his arm away before she could touch it and she responded with a hiss. "And?" He asked, with her, there was always an 'and'.  
  
"And if I win you know what I get." He sighed again, it was hell it was a living hell, well as close to a living hell as he could get, reliving the Slayers death, over and over again by his Masters hands. Yes, 'his' Master, ever since she had killed Buffy and risen to power it was his torture to relive the death of the one he loved.  
  
"And if I win?" He asked, it was a dance, the same words, spoke over and over again. A planned out and repeated dance.  
  
"Then we, and the rest of this world go bye bye." She was worse then Dru, the mere fact that she wasn't insane was one reason, either way, the slayers again death or the end of the known world she'd be winning in her eyes.  
  
He had been planning this for a time now, for how long was lost. Time no longer existed to him, it could have been years century's or mere minutes any way he looked at it he had to try. "All right." He said finally, "But I choose the players. Where and when as well." He spoke against her boldly. Inwardly smirking, it was a dance, and he just added new steps.  
  
She had begun stroking his arm while he was thinking, plotting against her she knew, and while he spoke his defiance she dug her nails into his flesh for a moment. She relaxed putting on a smile, "If that is the way you want it William. That is how we will play." She agreed, he knew better then to believe her but there was nothing more he could do at the moment. "Go now, set up the game before I get bored." She commanded releasing him and he stood, obeying her order and leaving her.  
  
He stalked out into the night, others knew better then to mess with him, his glare alone could kill, and no one would dare mess with the Masters prized childe. How long since he had a good fight how long since.he dropped the train of thought. He had work to do.  
  
Stopping once he was sure that no mortals or otherwise were near he ran a finger over the opal on his wrist, remembering the source of it for a moment before holding out his hand palm facing up. He closed his eyes concentrating on the power he would be controlling and commanding, small bolts of blue, green, red, yellow, and black. The colors clashing as the opal changed to each of the five colors and finally to a pure white as a small ball of white energy formed in his hand as the tiny lightening bolts of color ceased. He opened his eyes for a moment, the worse part over and admired the energy, "You're beautiful bit." He said before closing his fist as darkness surrounded him.  
  
--The Plane--  
  
He opened his eyes again, which had shut on reflex and glared at the first being he saw, "Angelus." He growled on instinct.  
  
"William." Angel answered with the same distaste, but soon both vampires had put aside their bantering for a better time. Angel, Spike summarized, had not changed; he brooded more but still wore the same clothes and the same hair. Then again, Spike mused looking around the white walled room with no contact with the world Spike assumed his former sire also had no clue as to the passage of time. How long had Angel been here? He slowly remembered the day, putting each of them to sleep, tapping into their auras. Yes, Angel had been here since it begun, no markings soiled his skin.  
  
Angel in turn watched his once childe, Spike had changed Angel noted with a smile that the younger vampire was even brooding. He dressed in only a tight black jean material, his chest and arms were covered in black Indian ink like tattoos. Covering his back in the same fashion a dragon rampant. Spike seemed to shake out of his thoughts glancing to the five bodies that lay peacefully  
  
"How are they?" Spike asked moving to the table where Willow lay next to Tare in undisturbed sleep brushing a hand over the red heads cheek, shutting his eyes as their red aura filled him for a moment before pulling back. In this room "The Plane" Dawn had called it, auras showed through, it had taken Spike years to master the talent of seeing auras outside of the plane, most humans were white or gray. He sighed at the witches; it was rare to have an aura besides white or gray rarer still to be connected to your soul mate, their aura's matched perfectly with each other's.  
  
He looked over the other tables. Giles lay still, Spike easily watched his blue aura, calming soothing sometimes Angel had to pull him back into reality once he became entrapped with the mans aura. Now was no exception.  
  
Angel took a moment to note Spikes own aura, it was uncommon for soulless vampires to have one but he did, although it was black the color meant nothing. He waved his hand in front of Spikes face causing the younger vampire to jerk in surprise. "Sorry mate." Glancing at the other two, Xander and his strong green aura and Anya with her alluring yellow one. With a sigh he looked back at Angel, "Prepare to wake them up."  
  
"Spike, we agreed not to until we are certain-"  
  
Spike didn't let him finish, "I am." Shutting his eyes he left the same way he had entered before Angel could respond.  
  
^Sunnydale 2003^  
  
Buffy sighed as awareness claimed her, and the odd sensation of being watched, she grumbled into her pillow, "Spike, if you're watching me sleep again I'm gonna..." She lifted her and frowned not seeing the blonde vampire in her window. Sitting up she jumped spotting a very odd and very inside her house Spike.  
  
"Slayer." He said coldly, he couldn't let his emotions control him in a time like this, "We have to talk."  
  
It was an hour or so later that Buffy walked downstairs after a shower, Spike had paced the living room and she watched him for a minute, "What's with the body art?"  
  
"Slayer, I don't have time to explain that sit down." He was greeted with a glare and sighed, "Slayer, Buffy," He corrected. "I am not your Spike I am from the future and you really must sit down."  
  
She continued to glare but crossed her arms sitting down, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
He sighed again, but that was his slayer, stubborn as ever, "In two seconds the Spike you know is going to come into the living room from the kitchen and make a rude comment about me being a 'Spikebot'."  
  
Sure enough a black clad Spike walked into the living room with a smug smile, "Well well Slayer.I knew you had the hots for me and wouldn't say; but sinking to my level and got yourself a bot now? Bloody thing doesn't even look like me."  
  
The wristband wearing Spike stood wrapping that hand around the other Spikes neck before a moment had passed the opal turned black and the 2003 vampire slumped to the floor, "Will you listen now Slayer?" She nodded but shifted uneasily. "Slayer my sire-"  
  
"Angel." She cut in.  
  
"No Slayer. Let me explain. My Master is powerful, beyond belief. She doesn't have a sire." He held up his hand stopping her from commenting. "She kills you and I am the first childe she turn after crawling out of her grave. Hard to believe but Willow cast a spell that made me human, only last a few hour though. Bloody Powers that be have a funny sense of humor. I need to send you to someone I know will keep you safe-"  
  
She again cut in, "Yourself right? If this is some lame joke Spike I swear-"  
  
He cut her off for a change, "No joke and I'm not leaving you with me.well not the me laying on your living room floor."  
  
"Fine fine." She said, not believing a word he was saying to her, she had to give it to him at last he put on a good show, getting a Spikebot and everything, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing." He moved in front of her chair and knelt, "Close your eyes and relax Slayer." He rested his hand over her chest, precisely over her heart, she rolled her eyes before shutting them. Closing his own eyes the small lightening bolts formed pricking her skin. She was about to open her eyes and punch him for trying to electrocute her when white hot pain seared through her body.  
  
As soon as it was there though, it was gone  
  
/1780 England\  
  
"Spike you are so dead!" She yelled opening her eyes and punching thin air, losing her balance, for she was now standing, and landing unceremoniously on the ground. A hard, cold, noncarpet ground. "Huh?" She said to no one in plain confusion looking around and standing, the ground was cobblestone and, she noted with pride; it was night. There was a group of five, two women three men nearby, the girls were dressed up like she had been during Halloween one year and the men had the clothes to match. Seeing they were all human she quickly headed across the oddly made street, reaching only half way.  
  
"Get out of the road! Yeh drunk!" Buffy fell back, again onto the hard ground as a horse and buggy rolled past quickly.  
  
One of the men from the group walked over, while the others watched from afar. "Miss? Are you all right?"  
  
That voice, she knew that voice, not as soft but it was the same. He helped her up and she stared dazed at him for a moment, "Spike?" 


End file.
